Potentzia
by Rift Rider
Summary: There's a factory, nothing ever comes out of it but people are still making things, no machines just people working, once you get fired you never come back you vanish. The Doctor is called by Martha Jones to investigate but is everything as it seems and will the Doctor and UNIT be able to stop what ever has the power over the factory
1. prologue: Harvey

Harvey didn't mean it, it was an accident, he said he was sorry but no one believed him. Harvey worked in a factory producing gadgets, today he had accidentally made one wrong. It was the third time this week and he knew that he was going to get fired.

He looked towards the office upstairs, he knew that if he was called there he would never come back. His friend Matt came over to him "listen Harvey it will be alright, you can get another job, even with the economy your smart". Harvey couldn't believe that for some reason being fired sounded oddly like he was being sent to his death/

Harvey left the factory it was the end of his shit and he headed straight out without even bothering to take his work clothes on, if he was going to get fired it could wait till morning. As he opened the car door he heard foot steps, he looked down at the pavement and cold see a shadow heading towards him, of someone tall. The man grabbed his shoulder "Harvey George, the Manager wishes to see you, it can't wait".

The guard starred at him as Harvey tried to figure out what to do, he knew that this was it his wife and two children would go hungry because of his mistake "look I'm sorry just tell him that, it was a mistake". The security guard didn't seem to react to this "you are wanted in his office, now move before I have to force you". Another guard equally as frightening joined them and they headed into the building and climbed the stairs. Harvey took one last look back at the factory and spotted his friend Matt again just heading out the Door.

The office was long and very nice, the walls were panelled with Dark brown wood and the room had a nice warm feel to it. Harvey had never been in this room, not since the new manager had arrived 8 months ago. The manager however was no where to be seen, the two guards blocked the door so there was no way out, unless of course jumping from the window was a option.

Harvey looked to his left and there was a huge metal door fixed into the wall. It was like no door he had ever seen, it was circular and was a shiny silver. The Door slide open and the manager walked in, He looked at Harvey and smiled. The smile wasn't to reassure him, it was a smile that Told Harvey that Mr Dalton was going to enjoy punishing him.

Mr Dalton was quite a small man with a short white beard. He was dressed in a fancy purple suit looking like he had just came out of a washing machine. Harvey couldn't help but noticed the big scar on his left cheek and wondered whether that was the reason he stayed out of sight.

Mr Dalton sat down at his desk starring at Harvey

" do you know why you were summoned" He asked calmly

Harvey began to panic "look I'm sorry, my hand just slipped I'm really sorry, please I have a family"

"I asked you WHY YOU WERE SUMMONED!"

Harvey stepped back " I messed up sir, I didn't perform well.. I, I failed you".

"Harvey do you know how important it is that this factory creates its product, do you have any idea?" there was a pause while Harvey wondered what to say " I take it you don't know, The answer is deadly, its deadly important that you get the job done.

Mr Dalton stood up and walked past his desk and stood directly in front of it looking at Harvey.

"Harvey, when I was a little boy my parents told me there was some god looking over us, she was wrong of course, there is no such god" Mr Dalton said doing something with his left hand "there are things out there that would make a grown man wet himself Harvey, things your tiny brain couldn't imagine, things so great and powerful, some people may say they are goods. Well in truth there more like the devil, they are more like the devil".

"I'm not sure what you mean sir" Harvey said trying to sound calm.

Mr Dalton smiled "I'm not your boss, I don't run this factory, neither does the company, there is no company, there is only them"

"who?" Harvey asked.

Mr Dalton smiled "that you will never find out"

Outside the silence was broken by a piercing scream that escaped from the factory and filled the industrial estate, there was no one around that could help him and there was no one around who would even care.


	2. Chapter 1 : the call

**This is chapter one if your reading this you made it through the prologue thank you, can you review this chapter looking for feedback.**

"bug eyed monsters and space ships can wait, I am loving this sunshine" Amy said with her sunglasses on lying in her red Bikini "just wonderful, sorry Doctor but its nice to relax".

The Doctor sat in a deck chair beside her looking very unimpressed "sitting on a beach, in the sun, where is the fun in it Amy, I could take you to planets where they have slides the size of skyscrapers, but no you'd rather sit on a beach and get a tan"

"Enjoy yourself Doctor, its about time you got your shorts out".

The Doctor looked down at His TARDIS blue shorts they were baggy and long and he hated wearing them "we should get going soon I want to show you the 2012 Olympic opening Ceremony, we will have to be careful though I've already been there, twice".

"Olympics, the fall of Rome, take me anywhere is long as I can get a tan first" Amy said smiling.

Rory was getting the ice cream, the Doctor had been too busy complaining and Amy was to busy sun bathing to go so he was volunteered. He juggled the cones in his hands while he tried to find where he had left the pair of them. For a while he was starting to wonder whether they had left in the TARDIS without him. Before giving up hope Rory looked towards the sea and seen someone he recognised "oh my god".

There was a gigantic wave and a man in long Blue shorts wobbled on a surfing board trying to keep his balance. The wave got bigger and swallowed him. Rory ran towards the sea "Doctor, Doctor are you ok"

The Doctor crawled out of the sea smiling up at Rory "I do surfing now, surfing's cool".

The Doctor got to his feet and took an ice cream from Rory

"Strawberry sauce, my favourite I think" The Doctor licked it "no chocolate, chocolates definitely my new favourite".

The Doctor sat back on his deck chair he had finally started to enjoy himself "much better, I love the water, apart from when its cold with ice bergs but that's a different story".

Amy looked at him taking off her glasses "Doctor were you on the titanic?" Amy asked knowing it was completely possible.

The Doctors mood seemed to be shaken by this question "twice, at least about 1,500 people lost their life's that night, I couldn't save them".

A phone rang Amy went into her pocket and answered it "Hello I don't know who you are, sorry my phones not recognising your number… who?… how did you get this number".

The Doctor snatched the phone from Amy and put it to his own ear "Hello, Martha, Martha Jones…factory, mystery and a possibility of aliens, honestly Martha sounds nothing like me… Of course I'm on my way… see you in 5 years".

~ five years earlier~

Martha puts the phone back on the wall and smiles. She walked down the long corridor to a room where a man sat waiting to be questioned "Don't worry Matt I've put my best Doctor on the case".

"what about Harvey will he be ok?" Matt asked her concerned.

Martha had dreaded answering this question all day "Matt I'm sorry but as far as we know, from what you've told us he might already be dead".

Matt covered his hands "look please can you just find out what killed him before It kills me".

Martha stretched out her arm and placed her hand on his "Matt I promise you UNIT will do whatever they can to protect you, when the Doctor gets here they might not have to".

Matt nodded "ok I get it, I'm safe"

Martha nodded "Matt I need you to tell me what you know about what happened to Harvey"

"I don't know all I knew I told you I swear"

Martha took her hand away "I believe you, is there anything at all that happened around the factory something odd that you noticed?, something alien".

Matt thought about the question "well.." an Alarm Interrupted him before he could talk again. Martha stood up looking at the red flashing walls "code red the base is under attack" she said shocked "they've found you, we knew they would but not this quickly, Matt I need you to stay in here, don't move and I will be back, I swear".

"Do you swear on the Doctors life" Matt said no longer sounding scared.

Martha jumped at his name "how do you know about the Doctor?".

"Martha they got inside my head how did they do that?" Matt asked scared.

Martha was puzzled she really didn't know what was happening "Matt I need you to stay in here and I'm going to lock you in?". Martha walked out and locked the door then she ran down the corridor. There was a blast and she fell to her feet hitting her head. For her everything went black for a second she got up trying to stand on her own two feet. She turned around but there was no sign of the big bang.

She walked back to the room where Matt was and looked through the window, the wall had gone something had blasted through it. She starred through the glass her eyes wide with shock. Martha unlocked the door and walked in to investigate and she found Matt lying on the floor and she checked his pulse she got out her radio and pressed down the button "This is Medical officer Martha Jones, our eye witness is dead".

~Five years later~

The Doctor and the Ponds walked across the beach back to the TARDIS, Amy and Rory struggled to carry the picnic stuff while the Doctor walked ahead explaining something they were half listening to "Martha Jones old friend of mine, we're still friends really but we keep in touch, if there's something to big for UNIT to handle she calls me, the best Doctor she knows, she wouldn't phone me if it wasn't important" the Doctor turned round "Amy and Rory its very important that you listen to me, you need to stay here you can't come with me, it will be dangerous too many people with guns fighting aliens its not a good mix, last time UNIT called me a good friend was killed".

Amy looked at him "who was it?"

"Ross Jenkins killed by the Sontarans because one man didn't listen to me, one colonel" The Doctor said remembering.

He got his key out of his pocket and opened the door of the TARDIS "right London 2012 here we come".

Amy and the Doctor had already walked into the TARDIS when Rory spotted a newspaper. He picked it up and he read the title "Doctor!" he said worried. It read:

"5 years since the London's destruction"

**Love a good cliff hanger me find out what happens in chapter 2 soon **


End file.
